1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a convertible vehicle with a movable roof, which is furnished partially or completely with a flexible roof covering.
2. Description of the Related Art
A convertible vehicle of this type often has—beyond a rear window—a flexible roof covering over its entire roof or may have, for example, a rigid roof section in the front area of the roof and a flexible covering that extends over the width of the vehicle only in the rear area of the roof. In any case, the roof covering can be connected both to lateral frame parts of a roof frame that supports the movable roof and in its rear area to a frame part that is designed as a tension bow and runs essentially transversely to the vehicle, and, with the roof closed, the roof covering can be stretched over the roof frame, resting on a section of the automobile body.
To ensure sufficient tightness at the edges of the roof covering and to prevent bulging of the roof at high speeds, a stable connection of the edge regions with the respective frame parts along a line is necessary.
To this end, it is known that edges of the roof covering can be connected with cleats, for example, by stitching along a line. The cleats are then connected with the respective frame part by several rivets following in succession in the course of the respective frame parts and set transversely to these frame parts. Replacement of the roof covering that may be desired after damage or wear has occurred then requires that all of the rivets be drilled out, which makes the replacement process more difficult.